Crash Course in New Directions
by racefh853629
Summary: He never saw it coming...


A/N: I don't own NCIS, CBS, or any other known entity. This is a story I wrote a while ago, but never posted for some reason. Just a really short story that I'm not entirely sure where I got the idea from. I hope you guys enjoy it, and please review. :)

* * *

Crash Course in New Directions

_Sky, ground, sky, ground, sky, ground._

It took McGee some time to register what had happened, given that he'd felt the impact more than he'd heard it. And when the car came to rest at the bottom of the embankment, not a single soul spoke. Though, he wasn't entirely sure that anyone could. Or that, if they were speaking, he could actually hear them.

The world was so fuzzy…

He tried to take the silence as a chance to collect his thoughts, but nothing clear would come. Except warmth. And wetness. And a little sticky. Finally, he heard Tony's somewhat nervous voice calling out to them. Ducky, too, was calling for them.

Yet, McGee couldn't quite answer.

"Tim!" Tony said, climbing his way into the back seat with the only person still conscious in the car.

McGee managed a gurgle in response.

"Don't try to talk," Tony calmly instructed as he pressed his hand against the younger man's throat. "You got a glass cut here that's bleeding a little bit, but it's not too bad. You'll be okay."

McGee closed his eyes in lieu of a nod as he recognized Palmer and Ducky's voices.

"How are Gibbs and Ziva?" Tony asked.

"They need a hospital, fast," Palmer said.

"Timothy?" Ducky inquired.

"Chest trauma, glass cuts," Tony answered.

McGee coughed softly, and Tony looked down on him. "Hang on, Tim," the older man said.

"What happened?" Ducky asked.

"Don't quite know. Just saw the car go over. Who knows what else happened."

"How much longer?"

"I hear choppers," Palmer interjected.

"Thank you, Radar," Tony quipped, winking at McGee as if to say that everything would be okay.

McGee never heard the choppers.

* * *

McGee awoke to the sounds of a beeping heart monitor and a distant call light. He opened his eyes slowly, finding Tony sitting at the bedside, thumbing through a copy of GSM.

"Hey," he croaked out, getting Tony's attention.

"Hey," Tony replied, folding up his magazine.

"Water, please."

Tony nodded, pouring a cup and passing it to McGee. "Sip it, Probie. Don't make yourself sick."

McGee followed Tony's advice before asking, "what happened?"

"Car accident. Turns out the murderer we were looking for was hanging around. Ambushed you guys and ran you off the road. Never thought I'd be relieved at having to be chewed out for being late…"

"Gibbs and Ziva?"

"They're hanging on. Doctors are confident they'll pull through."

McGee nodded, closing his eyes briefly.

"What do you remember?" Tony asked gently.

McGee shook his head. "Not much. Just the after part. I don't remember getting hit or anything."

Tony nodded slowly.

"Abby?" McGee inquired.

"She's with Jack in Gibbs' room at the moment," Tony replied.

"He's here?"

"Yep. Sarah and your parents have been here too. They actually just left a few minutes ago."

McGee nodded.

"Vance, Ducky, and Palmer too. And Janice." Tony smirked, and McGee smiled lightly. "Ducky's with Ziva right now."

"You sure they're gonna be okay?" McGee asked after a moment.

"Gibbs and Ziva?" Tony asked. At McGee's nod, Tony smiled. "Like an amateur could actually take them out."

McGee smiled slightly, nodding.

"Anyway, I brought you some of your nerd journals from home, so you don't get bored when there's no one here. I think your parents are gonna bring you some clothes for when they actually let you get out of those gowns."

"Thanks."

Tony nodded. "Anything else, let me know. Okay? Don't hesitate to call." He stood up.

"You leaving?"

Tony nodded again. "I have to talk to Vance, SecNav, and a few other choice members of the Alphabet Cereal Squad. And pick up Franks. Plus, your entourage should be here soon."

"Okay."

"Take care. I'll be back." Tony turned, heading for the door.

"Hey, Tony?" McGee said.

Tony looked back.

"Thanks for everything."

Tony smiled slightly. "Don't mention it, Kid. Just glad you're alright."

McGee nodded, watching as the older man walked out of the room.

The End


End file.
